


I love you 3000

by marvels_blue_phoenix



Category: Avengers: Endgame - Fandom, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, F/M, Family, Fix-It, Happy, Happy Ending, Sleepy children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 05:25:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18685024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvels_blue_phoenix/pseuds/marvels_blue_phoenix
Summary: They were alive.They were safe.This is a rewrite of Endgame's endingWARNING: Contains Endgame Spoilers





	I love you 3000

**Author's Note:**

> I saw Endgame last week and it destroyed me, so I wrote this.
> 
> It's not the greatest but I hope you enjoy it anyway :3
> 
> Comments and Kudos appreciated

Destruction and fighting raged all around them.  
Tony saw Thanos put on the second gauntlet and lunged at him, only to be thrown back and watch,  
“I am inevitable,” the titan snapped his fingers.  
Nothing happened.  
Thanos snapped again.  
Nothing.  
Looking at the gauntlet the Titan saw the stones were gone, his gaze drifted to Tony and fear flashed in his eyes.  
"And," Tony ground out as he stood, the stones moved into place on his suit.  
"I am," the stones settled.  
"Iron Man."  
Tony snapped his fingers.  
~~~~  
Tony shot up in bed with a gasp, clutching at his chest as he began to hyperventilate.  
"Tony?" A voice asked. He barely registered it as Pepper's, he must have woken her.  
"Hey, hey it's okay sweetheart," she told him calmly, rubbing a warm hand up and down his back, "just breath, it's okay." She soothed gently taking one of his hands, holding it to her chest as she exaggerated her breathing for him to follow.  
It took a few minutes, but Tony's breathing was soon synced with hers. He looked at her with a soft smile,  
"Thank you," he whispered.  
"Always," She smiled and kissed his cheek, her thumb gently rubbing his hand.  
"Are you gonna be okay?" She asked softly, knowing her husband was far from okay. After everything Tony had been through, Pepper was surprised he was still sane.  
"Remember we're here for you sweetheart. You’re not alone anymore Tony. We got you." She reassured him, “we got you.”  
Tony turned his head to rest his forehead against hers, both sporting soft smiles. It was Tony's way of saying he understood and was thankful, and Peppers way of saying she understood his pain and wanted to help.  
The two sat in the silence for a few minutes, bathing in one another's presence before Tony spoke,  
"I'm gonna go get a glass of water," he whispered.  
"Okay," Pepper whispered back, knowing for a fact he was going to check on the kids first.  
Tony pressed a soft kiss to her lips before he climbed out of bed and left the room.

The first stop was Morgan's room. Tony quietly opened the door only to see his little girl awake with her lamp on,  
"Hey baby, why are you still awake?" Tony asked quietly as he sat on the edge of the bed.  
"My nightlight went out," she replied, pointing. Tony looked and saw that her arc reactor nightlight had indeed gone out.  
"I'll be right back," Tony told her and headed downstairs. He looked through the cupboards until he found the batteries, holding them up triumphantly as he walked back into Morgan’s room. Tony knelt down and changed the batteries,  
"Voila," he claimed, the nightlight illuminating the room as he plugged it back in.  
Morgan beamed and squeezed her Iron Man plushie tighter.  
Tony then tucked her up in the blanket, kissing her forehead softly,  
"Goodnight Bambi," he whispered before turning her lamp off.  
"Night Daddy," Morgan whispered as her eyes fluttered closed, "I love you three thousand.”  
"Love you too bambina," Tony smiled and gently closed the door.

The next stop was Peter's room. Tony opened the door and saw his lamp on, the boy lying in bed reading. The billionaire couldn't help but smile when he noticed Peter was struggling to keep his eyes open. He walked over and gently pried the book away, the teen whining softly in protest.  
"Shh," Tony soothed as he bookmarked the page, sitting on the edge of the bed.  
"What are you still doing up bug?" He asked quietly, gently brushing the curls off Peter's forehead.  
"Couldn't sleep," the teen replied, a yawn escaping, "are you okay? I heard you wake up earlier."  
Of course he did.  
Tony sometimes forgot about Peter's super hearing.  
"I'll be okay," he promised with a soft smile, hand on Peter's cheek, "now go to sleep."  
Peter rolled his eyes with a small smile and rolled onto his side, almost purring when he felt Tony's gentle fingers carding through his hair.  
The billionaire watched as the boys eyes slipped closed, placing a soft kiss on his head,  
"Goodnight bug," he whispered, turning off his lamp and plugging in the nightlight.  
"Night Dad, I love you," Peter mumbled.  
"Love you too kiddo." Tony smiled closing the door.

After checking that two of his kids were okay Tony headed downstairs to check on his third. He walked into the living room and smiled at the sight.  
Harley lay sprawled out on the couch, blanket half off and soft snores escaping his open mouth. Shaking his head in fondness Tony walked over and tucked the blanket back around the teen, kissing his forehead softly.  
"Goodnight Harls, love you bud," he whispered.  
"Love you too Paps," Harley mumbled as he turned over.  
Tony felt warmth spread in his chest, smiling all the way to the kitchen. 

Tony sighed as he set the glass down, closing his eyes for a moment as he took take it all in.  
He was alive and safe. He had a wife. A beautiful daughter. A super enhanced Spider kid and a super smart ordinary teen, both of whom he'd pretty much half adopted.  
Tony remembered how it felt seeing Peter again. His teen had come back blabbing and Tony couldn't do anything but smile and hug him tightly, the teen hugging him back just as tight.  
Then he'd snapped his fingers and thought for sure he was dead. Only to wake up in the med bay alive and surrounded by his loved ones.  
~~~~  
Tony's senses came back slowly. He first noticed he was laying on something soft, a steady beeping in his ears. The next thing he noticed was soft snoring, it was calm letting him know someone was close by. His thoughts came back, reminding him what had happened, making his eyes flutter open heavily.  
The billionaire noticed he was in a dimly lit room. He followed the beeping noise to a machine keeping track of his vitals, an IV in his left wrist. His right arm was in a cast, covered in everyone's colourful get well messages. He smiled lightly at that, noticing the tube cannula in his nose. Looking around a little more Tony found the source of the soft snoring.

There on the couch Harley and Peter were fast asleep. Peter was tucked into Harley's side, head on his chest. Harley's arm was protectively wrapped around Peter, head resting on his with his mouth slightly open. Tony noticed the boys eyes were rimmed red, a sight that made his chest squeeze. Just as he opened his mouth to wake them the door opened, Tony smiled when he saw Pepper walk in with a sleeping Morgan on her hip.  
"Tony," Pepper breathed out when she saw him awake.  
"Hey," he croaked painfully with the softest and most relieved smile Pepper had ever seen.  
She set Morgan on the couch and walked over, kissing him lightly as tears streamed down her cheeks.  
"Oh my god," she cupped his face as she sat on the bed, "are you feeling okay?"  
"I'm alive," he croaked shrugging his good shoulder.  
Pepper giggled softly as she rest her forehead against his, eyes closing briefly.  
"I'm so glad you’re alive," she whispered pulling back and kissing him again.  
After giving him some water through a straw, Pepper woke Morgan.

"Daddy!" His little girl cried happily, waking the boys.  
"Hey bambina," Tony greeted smiling, tears in his eyes as she hugged him being mindful of his arm.  
"Hey Mr. Mechanic," Harley greeted, tears welling in his eyes.  
"Hey buddy," Tony smiled hugging him.  
"Mr. Stark?" Peter whimpered softly, tears falling down his face.  
"Hey bug," The billionaire greeted. That was all it took for Peter to break and sob into his chest.  
"I thought, I thought I'd lost you," he cried, gripping Tony's shirt.  
The man's arm tightened around him as he kissed the top of his head,  
"It's okay kiddo, I'm here," he whispered, "it's okay. I got you. All of you. I got you."  
~~~~  
Harley gave a loud snore, bringing Tony back to reality with a jump. He took a steadying breath and finished his water, making his way back to his room. He checked on his kids once more, smiling when he saw them all sound asleep and hugging something. Morgan was hugging her Iron Man plushie, Peter some of his blanket and Harley a pillow.  
The man walked into his room and gently climbed into bed, careful not to wake his sleeping wife. Tony settled down and smiled when Pepper snuggled up to him. He kissed the top of her head before letting his eyes slip closed.

**Author's Note:**

> On a serious note even though this movie killed me, it was an absolute masterpiece with the perfect amount of humor, clapping and tears. It was one hell of a ride, one of the best nights of my life and the perfect way to end an era.


End file.
